Butterflies on Your Right Shoulder
by Tallemy
Summary: -and literally everywhere. What happens when two young Raimon student visits the Zoo and gets trapped in a house full of bloodthirsty butterflies?


**The scout characters, Chouno Masora _[Shaun Imago]_ and Ginrin Sumiaki _[Tad Trinket]_ is back after Clove Pink to take over the Butterfly House at the Inazuma Zoo! Not my longest stories, but this still became longer than I excepted! Have fun, reviews are always welcomed!  
**

* * *

Sumiaki would've preferred to spend the whole weekend in his room in the company of his dear computer and engraving kit, but Masora ruined this plan with only one phone call at eight in the morning. The boy just authoritatively ordered him to appear at the Zoo at noon. So long beautiful dreams. He did a lengthy quarrel then after a few minutes he reluctantly rolled off the bed with his blanket and tried to prepare himself to the whole day long torture, which had a really high chance if he went together with Masora. From then there was no escape or the boy would recommend something much more stupid. Great.

He adored every animal which came into his radar. Pointing out the most significant things while he ran across half of the zoo. The ones which somehow escaped from his attention were spared for the rest of the trip, but the ones with wings like birds and insects were respectively noticed.

But his fantasies were continuously intrigued by the new Butterfly House, which opened that week. That was the reason why he wanted to visit the zoo in the first place.

"Finally!" he cheered when he saw the huge sign. Ginrin murmured a really 'enthusiastic' hurray under his breath, before they jumped into the true sea of pleasures. Somehow he had the feeling that this will take a long time.

Until they reached the gate, nothing happened that worth mentioning. The caretakers presented them the house rules and asked them not to trample or touch the insects in the house because some of them were really difficult to obtain. The boys nodded indicating that they are willing to follow the rules and thus they gained access to the interior.

Ginrin wasn't interested in the whole butterfly-watching, but he had to acknowledge that he was impressed by the different forms and colours of the flying insect's wings. Some of them would make perfect patterns for his jewelleries. For example those with the rugged wings! Or the on with those weird wing extensions! While he clumsily tried to take a few pictures with his phone Chouno constantly wanted to get his attention.

"Ginrin! Look! This one landed on me!" Chouno said cheerfully and began to wave his hand in front of the cat-eyed boy.

"Good, I'm happy for you..." Sumiaki growled as he bowed among the plants. After successfully getting the photos he turned to his friend with a pleased face, hoping that the boy had enough of the place too. the The sad reality was that his only 'best' friend was under a huge pile of butterflies and they kept on opening and closing their wings on him like it was the world's most natural thing for them.

"Holy..." he recoiled in horror "What the heck did you cover yourself with?

"N-Nothing! Suddenly more and more came to me!"

"Yeah, like I would believe this... I said we don't bring anything home! Not even butterflies!" he was about to hit the boy in the head when his eyes met with the innocent butterflies, so Sumiaki just pulled Masora's weird butterfly-free antennas on top of his head. He tried to blow down the loving insects but they were really devoting.

"It's a wonder that the caretakers aren't here yet..."

"But... I haven't done anything!" explained Masora as he tried to dismiss the butterflies.

"Then what's your description of this? In fact we are stealing their butterflies."

"B-But not intentionally! Get them off from me Ginrin! Please!" told him the butterfly magnet between a few slight sobs. Ginrin tried for a while, but when he couldn't bear the stares piercing him from the back he just walked out of the door like nothing happened.

Masora will solve his problems and if he doesn't get home until tomorrow, maybe then he will go back and break him out of the butterfly jail.

Seriously who attracts butterflies like a magnet, doesn't go into the Butterfly House.


End file.
